The  Day Everything Changed for the Better
by Believess
Summary: This is my story, and I Misaki ask you to join me. Here i will tell you of a tale that changed my life for the better    Misaki Takumi, sounds nice doesn't it? Would you like to know how i a man hater changed?


Hey guys, well this is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please be lenient on me. Forgive me for all the mistakes I make and if my ff is horrible. I never thought I would write a fan fiction, but I was bored and thought I should give a try. Please review and tell me your honest opinion on how you liked it. Thank you for your time =)

I don't own maid sama or anything.

There was a time, a time I wasn't happy, a time that I hated men, and a time I felt I had to carry the weight of everything on my shoulders. But I was wrong, I wasn't alone, I was never alone, for he would never let me be alone.

It wasn't long ago that I met Usui Takumi. Oh, how I hated him before. His little smirk that he'd always have would irritate me to no end. But now look at me, I love that very smirk; I love that very man that I once hated, ironic isn't it?

I still remember the day Takumi came up to me and proposed to me, it's been a year since I've been engaged to that perverted outer space alien, yet I can still remember the day he proposed like it was yesterday.

Flash Back

As usual I was in the student council room, working hard as always as, maybe even harder than usual. After all, the school year was about to end, and I had to get all the paper work done before it ended. I was too engrossed in finishing the paper work, to notice Usui enter the student council room quietly.

"Hey, Pres. What are you doing? Don't you know it's already so late and you have to work at maid latte today?" Takumi said in his annoying monotonous voice.

"What, you when did you come in? Don't you know this is the student council and only student council members can come in?" Yelled Misaki.

"Pres, you're so mean!" Usui pouted as he walked towards her.

'I can't deal with this today, I mean did he have to choose today of all days. I have to finish all this paperwork by tomorrow and yet here he is trying to distract me, again.' thought Miskai in her head.

However, what she didn't notice was that Usui had already taken her pile of paperwork and nearly finished while she contemplated on what to do with him.

"Hey, what are you doing, give those back!" yelled Misaki as she realized what was happening. Alas, she was too late Usui had already finished.

"Pres, here you go. You were worried about finishing this right? Well now it's done, I'm waiting for you outside of the student council room; gather your stuff and I'll walk you to maid latte. I'm also working there part time." Usui stated, and just like that he left without giving Misaki a chance to say or do anything.

'As MIsaki and Usui walked to Maid Latte, Misaki couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Usui. After he finished all her work she couldn't tell what happened to him; he had a serious face on and hadn't spoke to ever since then. Had she done or said something to upset him? But she didn't do anything out of the ordinary, she would always yell at him. What had happened that she couldn't figure out? Just like this Usui and Misaki both reached the Latte without a word being said between the two.'

"Ah, Usui and Misaki you're here. I thought you weren't well because you were late. Oh well, why don't you go get ready Misaki, I'll tell the others you're here now." Satsuki san exclaimed as she went out to take orders.

"Hey Usui…" Misaki said as Usui began walking towards the kitchen.

"Ya Pres, what is it you called?" Usui asked turning back and gazing at a fidgeting Misaki who couldn't even look him in the eyes. A soft chuckle escaped Usui causing Misaki to blush seven shades red.

"Pres, go work we'll talk later" and with that he entered the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded Misaki all by herself.

Misaki's shift was almost over and yet Usui had still talked to her. What did he want to say? Why wasn't he talking to her? Everything was just so messed up right now. Misaki's head began feeling a bit light. 'Oh shit, I haven't eaten anything in four days now and thinking about Usui is just making it worse, Thank goodness my shift is almost over'.

"Manager I'm going to go out in the alley and throw the garbage out. I'll be right back." Misaki said in a faint voice. She wobbled her way out to the alley where she then threw the garbage. She was just about to go back in when a pair of hands slid their arms around her tiny waist. Her face automatically turned 100 times redder then it had ever turned, but luckily he couldn't see her face.

"Let go of me, you perverted outer space alien" Misaki yelled, but she didn't struggle because secretly she was enjoying this.

"Pres, did you think I wouldn't notice?" asked Usui sternly.

"Notice what?" Misaki said in a monotonous voice.

"Enough Pres!" Usui yelled!

Misaki now scared struggled to get free, though she wasn't putting up a good fight. She cursed herself for not eating anything under her breath and continued to struggle. Usui now frustrated pushed Misaki to the alley wall very gently and enclosed all way for her escape. He put one hand on her waist and pulled her closer. She could feel his breath on her and although she was scared she couldn't help but blush. With one hand on Misaki he put his other hand on the wall.

"Do you like doing this to me, Misa chan? Answer me!" yelled Usui

Misaki scared could only stutter out " s ..sss..Sorry"

Usui looked down at Misaki and sighed in exasperation. What had she done to him? She'd made him a monster.

"No, I'm sorry Misa chan. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry, I'll walk you home. After all, you haven't eaten anything since three-four days have you?" Just as Usui was about to let go her she hugged him, tears falling down her eyes.

"Misaki, what wrongs? I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." and with that he started to kiss her tears away. This time it was Misaki's turn to say something.

"I don't know why you're angry at me but I'm sorry. I don't know why but when Usui doesn't talk to me my chest becomes tight. I know I yell, hit and God knows how else I hurt you but …." A soft sob escaped Misaki here, and without thinking she kissed Usui on the lips, pouring all her emotions into this one kiss. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but what she did know was Usui was the only person who could reduce her to being like this.

As Misaki was about to pull apart, Usui didn't let her, he pulled her closer to him, not leaving even a centimeter worth of space in between them. As they kissed, Usui pulled out a ring from his pocket, and while still kissing he placed that ring on Misaki's ring finger. When the need for air arose they both parted ways and Misaki looked at her ring finger. On her ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring sparkling even in the night.

"This is a promise pres. This ring will always tell you that you're not alone, so please don't ever act like you're alone. I'm sorry I got upset with you, but when I realized you hadn't eaten anything and saw your frail structure, I couldn't help but feel a bit angry. This ring is a promise; this ring tells you that you have to keep yourself safe and healthy always, for me." With that he once again kissed Misaki and this time with more passion than ever.

In between kissing Misaki whispered the words Usui was waiting to hear for so long. "I love you Usui Takumi"

Flash back ends

Misaki was softly smiling to herself when she felt a pair of hands holding onto her waist.

"What are you doing you perverted outer space alien?" Misaki questioned as Usui rested his head on the nook Misaki's neck.

The End

Sorry it's not that good, hopefully I didn't waste your time and thank you for reading =)


End file.
